headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Agen Kolar
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Jedi Master | race = | gender = | base of operations = Coruscant | associations = Jedi Order Jedi Council | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones | final appearance = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith | actor = Tux Akindoyeni }} Agen Kolar is a fictional alien warrior and a minor character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He first appeared in the 2002 feature film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. He also appeared in the 2005 sequel Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. In both films he was played by Australian actor Tux Akindoyeni. Biography Agen Kolar was a male member of the Zabrak species. He was born on Coruscant and grew up to learn the ways of the Jedi. He became a member of the Jedi Council headquartered at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Agent Kolar was part of a large contingent of Jedi that accompanied Mace Windu to the planet Geonosis in 22 BBY as part of a rescue operation to free Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala, who had been captured by Separatist leader, Count Dooku. Her participated in the ensuing battle against the Separatist forces and the Droid army, which came to be known as the First Battle of Geonosis. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (May 16th, 2002). Directed by George Lucas. Written by George Lucas and Jonathan Hales. In 19 BBY, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, and Kit Fisto went to Chancellor Palpatine's office to force him to relinquish the Emergency Powers that had been given to him by the Galactic Senate, which enabled him to maintain a larger measure of control than one in position was intended to possess. Palpatine revealed himself as a Sith Lord at this time and slew Kolar, Fisto, and Tiin with his lightsaber. Mace Windu lost his life moments later engaged in battle with Palpatine. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (May 19th, 2005). Written and directed by George Lucas. Notes & Trivia * * Agen Kolar is not to be confused with Eeth Koth, who is another Iridonian Zabrak who sat on the Jedi Council. Eeth Koth appeared in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * Agen Kolar is a Zabrak of Iridonian origin, as opposed to those raised on Dathomir like Darth Maul. * In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Agen Kolar used a green lightsaber during the Battle of Geonosis. In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, he used a blue lightsaber. See also External Links * * * Agen Kolar at the Star Wars Extended Wiki Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References